


The Double (a 221B)

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Comfort, Comfort Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: Sherlock and Mary team up to make John feel better.





	The Double (a 221B)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is to accompany [this drawing](https://itsacon10.tumblr.com/post/179568802477/mary-and-sherlock-double-team-john-i-wrote-a-story), done for Inktober 2018

It had been a rough day by the time John had gotten home. Sherlock had come over for dinner, and tried to make small talk with John while Mary finished getting things ready.

John was unusually quiet at dinner, letting Mary and Sherlock chat about the latest case. After dinner, he barely seemed interested in the cricket match on Sky. Mary came over and turned the TV off. “Huh?” John said, looking at her. Mary took his hand and pulled him up.

“I believe,” she said, “that Doctor Watson advises that touch is healing.” She pulled him into the bedroom where Sherlock stood, naked. Mary moved behind John and began to undo his clothes, running her hands over his body. Sherlock moved forward and began to kiss John, before reaching down and stroking their hard cocks together.

Once John was naked, Sherlock sat on the bed and John got on his hands and knees and began to suck Sherlock’s cock. Sherlock put his hand on the back of John’s head, encouraging him.

John knew what was coming next and his cock twitched as Mary pressed her strap-on deep into his ass. It was just the beginning of the fun for the night as they enjoyed each other in many different ways, all because Sherlock and Mary wanted John to feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please check out my other works


End file.
